Remember Nothing Revised
by Lady Razeli
Summary: I think the title says it all, but in other words Xena wishes she never picks up the sword yadda yadda they change the past and I add some characters.
1. Chapter 1

Remember Nothing Revised

By

Lady Razeli

Chapter One

"By the gods I wish I never picked up a sword." Xena said to the fates. She had come to honor her brother and in the end she had killed a young boy. Now the fates had offered her a reward. She had asked for the boys life back. Now her fustration and anger had made her wish this upon herself. Now she listened as the fates explained that if she spilled one drop of blood in rage or anger things would return back to what they were.

"Wait." Xena said, but they'd already gone. She went outside. She didn't see the battle she had seen only moments ago.

"Gabrielle." She called. She turned around and the temple was no longer there. Now she was in a clearing. She looked down and saw she was in a dress. It was blue, and actually cute.

"Xena." She heard someone call her name. Lyceus appeared from the trees.

"Lyceus!" Xena exclaimed. She ran to him and hugged him. He pulled her off.

"Sisters." Lyceus said smiling. She just smiled at him. They walked and they talked.

"Hey why don't you go home I can handle it at the tavern." Lyceus said."Get some rest. You must be tired after running after little Cyrene all day yesterday and all night nearly." He laughed.

"Little Cyrene?" Xena asked.

"Yes, your three year old daughter remember. Boy you must be tired." said Lyceus."Go on go home and rest before Maphias brings her back."

"Alright." Xena said. She hurried home. In the village she passed people she knew and they were friendly towards her. They said hello in passing and she returned it. She walked into her home and old memories arose. She saw toys all over the place that could only belonged to little Cyrene. But there were other toys that would normally go to a boy. But a baby boy. She wondered if her brother had failed to mention he had a son.

She went over to a jewelry box, and opened it. She pulled out a bracelet and looked at it. Than she took out a ring. She opened the little chamber and looked in. It was empty. She closed it and kissed the top. She put it back in the jewelry box when she heard some one enter. Soon enough she had him pinned up against the wall.

"Ok, ok I give I'm sorry. Take it easy it's me Maphias." He said. Xena let him go realizing she knew him in this life. Lyceus had said his name.

"Sorry." Xena said."What are you doing here?"

"Bringing back Cyrene and Atrius."Maphias said."Its lucky I didn't have him in my arms."

"Mommy." Atrius said. He looked to be nearly a year old. He clawed over to her.

"Are we married?" Xena asked as she stared at Atrius. Even though his father wasn't Borias he reminded her distinctly of Solan. And little Cyrene was a mirror image of herself with auburn hair.

"No, you kept putting me off. First in was Cortese than other things. Fortunately you can't keep your hands off me and we've got two children I don't want. And of course we would have a third, but the plague killed the third shortly after birth. Oh he'd be ten by now I believe." Maphias said."But don't you think we should make good on your mother's dying wish."

"What?" Xena asked. She had assumed her mother wasn't home yet.

"Yes, we promised her on her on her deathbed that we'd marry. But you kept getting cold feet, and I got fed up this pass year." Maphias said."We were like husband and wife, but you couldn't make the union complete."

"Is there a problem?" Xena asked trying to act like she knew her mother was dead."I was under the impression you were keeping them until later today."

"Well yes I was." Maphias said."But I've decided that I'm tired of waiting for you, and let's face it I told you from the beginning I didn't want a family."

"So your abandoning them." Xena said.

"Exactly unless we go elope right now immediately. We can have a real wedding later." Maphias said.

"Bye." Xena said. Even in this life she would not marry a man who would abandon his children like this.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. He obviously thought she'd say yes. But he'd been greatly mistaken. The smell of alcohol caught her nose.

"Get out. We don't have time for this." Xena said referring to herself and the children. She picked up Atrius, who had started to cry. She rocked him.

"No." Maphias said. The plan he'd come up with while he was drinking had obviously just back fired on him.

"Goodbye." Xena said. She managed to get him out of the house. Little Cyrene seemed hurt he hadn't said goodbye or given her a kiss all day. In fact he hadn't payed any attention whatsoever to them.

"Mommy." Little Cyrene said.

"Yes?" Xena asked.

"We're hungry. Father didn't feed us." She said. Xena nodded and got them some food. She could only stare at her daughter, and hold her son close. It was like she had a second chance to right by Solan, but she got the daughter she always wanted at the same time. And this third child. If her calculations were correct he'd be nine. He'd be the real Solan, but she felt that Solan was in her arms as she fed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Come on." Xena said after she'd dressed them in clean clothing, and made them pick up their toys. Well Little Cyrene did all the work. Atrius could not very well lift toys if he couldn't walk.

"Where we go momma?" Little Cyrene asked taking her mother's hand automatically.

"To visit my mother." Xena said with a sigh. She went to the tomb of what use to be her brother's. There instead she found her mother's coffin with a reef of flowers on them.

"I didn't mean for this happen to you mother." Xena said. She told her about her deal with the fates."Well now I have a second chance at life, and I'm going to take it for your grandchildren. You always did want a few. To bad you can't be around to see them. But the only other thing that is going to keep me going is knowing I haven't shamed or hurt you this time around."

"Xena." Lyceus said coming in. Xena turned."Are you alright?"

"Yea, its just I still can't believe it you know." Xena said.

"Yea, but what could we do. You fought Cortese yourself you know. We had to run for the hills. I guess she just couldn't stand to see us give them all we had." Lyceus said.

"Yea." Xena said."Hey you didn't tell me that Maphias was a drunk."

"Maphias isn't a drunk. He's never touched a drop in his life." Lyceus said."You know that."

"Well today he did." Xena said."In fact he told me I marry him or he was abandoning the children he never wanted in the first place."

"He's been saying that for weeks now, but he doesn't mean it." Lyceus said."He just wants to be with you."

"Well does he want those children or not?" Xena asked. Lyceus was silent.

"I thought you two discussed this years ago." Lyceus said.

"Lyceus, I'm going to be honest with you." Xena said."I bumped my head earlier today and I really don't remember the last ten years."

"It'll all come back." Lyceus said.

"Just tell me." Xena said.

"Alright, he never wanted them. I forced him to stand by you." Lyceus said."But he honestly does want to marry you. He loves you. I can't say the same for my niece and nephew, but he treats them as if he does. And as long as they are happy and healthy. I'm fine. But you, you keep backing out and I don't blame you. I don't want you to be seen as a whore. The only reason you have these kids is because the last ten years have been hard on us. You turned to late night drinking. Don't worry no one knows. Maphias he's always been on drugs, but who isn't these days. All I can say is you did the crime, and payed the price."

" Do you think I should marry him?" Xena asked.

"Honestly no I don't. In fact after awhile I was against it, and when you kept putting it off I saw no reason for me to interfere. He seemed to be losing hope, and would be easily put off. But I was wrong about him, I respect him because he loves you, who wouldn't." Lyceus said.

"Thanks for trying to protect my honor, but it is my burden to bear." Xena said. Lyceus nodded.

"Ok I respect that." Lyceus said.

"Good, so why didn't you tell me about Atrius. When Maphias showed up I expected one child not two." Xena said.

"Sorry I thought your brain was in working order. Why don't I feel you in on the way back to the village." Lyceus said.

"That would be lovely." Xena said.

"Well I'll wait outside with the children." Xena nodded. She gave him a sleeping Atrius, and Little Cyrene followed him when he motioned for her too.

"I'll be out in a second." Xena said. A moment later she exited the tomb. She picked up Little Cyrene, and as they walked Lyceus proceeded to fill her in. Once home he returned to the tavern while she put the children to bed. She stared at them. She caressed their faces and smoothed their hair. She was just so heartbroken over Solan, but now here he was in his crib by her bed. Little Cyrene had her own little bed at the end of her bed.

She layed down and thought about all Lyceus had told her. She only wished her mother was there. She fell asleep for a little while, but than decided to visit old places. She was almost far away from the house when she remembered her kids. How could she have forgotten her kids who she had only a few hours ago stared at in wonder.

"Oh Xena you must be so sad." said a woman.

"About what?" Xena asked as she headed back.

"About Maphias running off." She said."He just announced in the tavern that he was joining the warlord Mezentius' army."

"Mezentius?" Xena asked.

"Yea." She said."How awful he is for leaving you with two children. I do hope your not pregnant again."

"No as far as I know I'm not." Xena said.

"Good, it would be traigic." Xena went back home and waited for Lyceus to return.


End file.
